


You Started It

by Secret_ninja1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wanted to make Kageyama's day. Based off of a tumblr au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started It

Kageyama had a briefcase in his hand, his black suit buttoned up as he headed for the elevator. His dark hair was slightly less contained than usual, giving signs of a late wake-up call. Oikawa happened to spot him in the hall, the co-worker following him with interest. He looked like he was going to his floor for work, and Oikawa was quick to catch up to him.

Oikawa and Kageyama were rivals of sorts in the same department they worked in, and neither could be in the other's presence for too long. They worked well together when they had to, but Oikawa disliked being around Kageyama after hours or at special events, and vice versa. Which was why he wanted to spite Kageyama just for the fun of it, seeing as he had already had a rough morning.

By the time Kageyama turned around and waited for the door to close, he saw Oikawa trailing towards him and he jammed his thumb on the button to speed up the process. When it didn't budge, he repeatedly pressed it until the doors were shutting, but Oikawa was already crossing the line and stepping in beside Kageyama.

The brunet reached for the panel of buttons and selected all of them at once, dragging his hand down and lighting them up.

"You idiot!" Kageyama glared at Oikawa from where he was at, watching the elevator close and feeling it jerk with the motion as it lifted from the lobby floor.

Soft rock music played over the speakers, the two co-workers staring dryly at the metal doors opening with a ding every seven seconds. There was no one on any of the other floors, the halls empty.

Oikawa attempted to open his mouth-

"Don't."

-and proceeded to close it.

"Don't say anything." Kageyama gritted his teeth and held the handle of his briefcase a little tighter. The elevator moved again after no one entered and they were still heading towards Kageyama's destination.

Oikawa brushed his hands on his pant legs, cleaning them of lint with awkward distraction. They were only on the fifth floor now, and there were still four floors to go. The slow speed of the elevator was testing Kageyama's patience.

Another ding and the doors slid open, revealing yet another vacant hallway. The doors closed again and they were moving once more. They were almost there and Oikawa, being the man that he was, edged his co-worker on. "You started it."

Kageyama lunged at his throat.


End file.
